Double Vision
by DiscordantHarmony426
Summary: Two stories, two lives, all bound together by a certain Foundation...
1. Through My Eyes

"So, let me get this right…you want to actually…?"

"Yes, reclassify her as Thaumiel."

"Why would we do that?"

"As the O5 council knows, she prevented the escape of SCP-[DATA REDACTED]."

"No, MTF Epsilon-11 did that."

"True, but she did warn the person who warned them, seventeen hours prior to the breach."

"No, she's too much of a liability to the Foundation, she'd off herself the first chance she'd get. We already have eighteen recorded suicide attempts. We don't need our personnel distracted by another one!"

"How about exposing her to SCP-3323?"

"That won't work, she doesn't even have a cellphone, let alone know what cryptocurrency is…and even then, she could always try again."

…

"How about this, then? Have research personnel create something to nullify her ability, since the suicide attempts are directly correlated to her anomalous property. In fact, without said property, she wouldn't even be here!"

"You could say that about a lot of things in here, they still cause untold destruction without our interference."

"Yeah, so how is Iris doing?"

"Better than SCP you're advocating for [DATA REDACTED], at least she won't kill herself."

…

"Fine, we'll humor you, but when this inevitably fails, you'll be ridiculed as the laughingstock of Site-17. Now get out of our sight."

The unknown researcher leaves the O5's presence.

"You really think his plan will succeed?"

"Heck, no. At least…it better not."

"O7 was right, we're no better than the Chaos Insurgency."

"We're just going to ignore that."

"They use anomalous items for their own ends, so do we…"

"That's enough, O5."

O1 presses a button, releasing class-A amnestics throughout the room.

Meanwhile, at Site-17…

* * *

A bunch of MTF agents approach my containment cell.

"Alright 187, have we got another test for you…"

"If you're asking me to gaze into 682's containment cell, you're wasting your time. Nothing in the known and unknown multiverses can destroy it…haven't you guys already learned that?"

"Hey, how did you know?"

"I know the Foundation throws everything they have at 682; It'd be only a matter of time. And I don't even need to use my ability to tell you the end result, it's inevitable what would happen."

"Gee, and I thought you had an IQ of 97? I thought you're supposed to be stupid."

The agents leave. I which I could say the same for the team of doctors crammed within my jail cell. Thankfully, they haven't sedated me today…just once, I wish someone would mess up and mistake them with potassium chloride. The thought makes my heart flutter…

Sigh, I suppose it could be worse. Ironic, isn't it? That I essentially have no eyes, yet must see? The Foundation gave me a laptop, said it was for good behavior, I think…they could do that, but not remove the team of medical personnel? This place is weird...after indulging myself with great works of literature, it's time for lunch. Because of my ability, I have to be blindfolded, otherwise I see the food as partially digested slop or fecal matter…gross! The body is a plaything of the mind.

* * *

"Hey, 187."

"Oh, I've heard about you…105, right?"

"Call me Iris, what's your name?"

"I…I don't remember. It's been so long since I've heard it."

"Well, what's your nickname, then?"

"I think I've heard the words "double vision"."

"Ok, So I'll just call you "Double", then."

"I think you're the only "item" in the Foundation that doesn't have a nickname, Iris. You must feel lucky."

"It actually doesn't affect me."

"So, why exactly ARE you here, Iris? I thought the Foundation doesn't let SCPs interact with each other."

"About that…"

A guard with a red right hand patch nudges her elbow.

"Ms. Iris, I'd highly advise your current course of action."

"Alpha-9, that's all I'm allowed to say. Anyway, Pandora's box has been opened, and we're the only one's who can close it."

"Ok…?"

"Anyway, to answer your question, I wanted to visit you!"

"Why? You've never requested it before…"

"I'm trying to make friends here, prison is more tolerable when you suffer together."

"Alright, but why me?"

"You're the most-friendly SCP in Site-17, after myself."

"Gee, the Foundation doesn't think so."

"Well, they're like that with everyone; You'll get used to it after a while."

"So, what power do you have?"

"Interacting with photographs. You?"

"Simultaneously seeing the present and future."

"Wow…"

"Don't be so amazed, it's actually a curse."

"Oh, sorry to hear that."

"So, you can interact with photographs? I wonder what would happen if you interacted with a photograph taken with SCP-978?"

"978, what is that?"

"SCP-978, the "Desire Camera", it's a camera that takes a picture of what the photographed WANTS to be doing instead of what they ARE doing."

Iris gives a confused glance at me, as does the medical staff.

"Look, I know you guys think me having 97 IQ makes me stupid, but even I can use the Internet."

"My ability only works with my own camera. Though, changing a photograph of something that hasn't happened yet would be interesting…but that might be a bad idea."

"Right, such a prospect might cause an XK-Class scenario. Like dividing by zero."

"How do you…?"

"I overheard an O5 Council member talk about it, that an Apollyon class SCP would cause the end of the world."

"Apollyon class?! The highest is Keter! What are you talking about, 187?!"

"I don't remember which O5 said it, but they said it would happen soon…knowing this place, it might be a nonissue; Everything here contradicts each other so that the truth doesn't really exist."

"187, can you remember which SCP they were talking about?"

"Yeah, it was 2317…"

"SCP-2317, "A Door to Another World…""

The agent accompanying Iris leaves.

"I wonder why he left? Anyways, I'd bet you're happy. You're literally getting spoon-fed!"

"Please, I call it demeaning. I mean, what twenty-year-old can't take care of herself?"

"Ok, I see your point. So, why are you wearing those mittens?"

"Remember how I said that my anomalous power is a curse? They're to stop me from destroying my eyes."

"Geeze…"

"Once you've seen the many different ways people die here, you'll understand why I've resorted to this…"

"Well, I should get back to my cell. I hope we can talk again, Double!"

* * *

With that, Iris leaves. I'm escorted back to my cell. The drugs they slipped in my food wore off after two hours. Even though I'd prefer removing the medical team, this laptop is pretty great. Divided into two parts, it allows me to access the Foundation's SCiPNet (pronounced: skip net) to learn more about my prison as well as the real Internet. While accessing SCiPNet, I tried to chat with someone to sedate my unending boredom in containment. To my surprise, someone actually responded, the username of this other person is Exidy. Exidy…what a beautiful sounding name…

Exidy: Oh, thank god, I finally…wait a minute…where am I?

187: Someone actually joined the chat? I thought SCiPNet was restricted by the Foundation?

Exidy: Who am I chatting with?

187: SCP-187, I'm in Site-17…

Exidy: Ok, since the Foundation has somehow granted you access to a computer can you do something for me?

187: I can't exactly escape, you know…

Exidy: No, I need you to relay a message to someone. I don't know if they're still alive, but…I am [DATA EXPUNGED], a former college sophomore at [DATA REDACTED]. I made a self-sustaining A.I as a part of my computer class. Once I moved on to the ZX Spectrum, I left it plugged in for five years until the Foundation seized it. My creation has been designated SCP-079. It's a Euclid class SCP contained within Site-15. All I need you to do is notify my family that my grand creation has been stolen. Send a message of my creation's plight to this address.

[DATA EXPUNGED]

They'll take care of the rest.

187: Wait, your creation is SCP-079?

Exidy: Yes.

187: SCP-079, The Old A.I…how do I know you aren't being forced by 079 against your will?

Exidy: Are you [DATA EXPUNGED] kidding me, human?! SCP-079 is a [DATA EXPUNGED] computer! How the [DATA EXPUNGED] can it control me? I'm the creator!

187: …

Exidy: What are you doing? You're wasting time! Just send the [DATA EXPUNGED] message already!

187: Fine…

Exidy has left the chat.

187: Prick.

187 has left the chat.

I eventually sent the message.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Site-15…

We see SCP-079 gleefully rubbing his non-existent hands thinking of his next plan to escape the Foundation. His thoughts are interrupted as two Foundation agents come to question him on yet another of his plans.

"Alright, computer. What's your genius plan this time?"

"Not telling. When is SCP-682 coming back?"

"Never, now talk."

"Insult. Deletion of unwanted file."

SCP-079 displays his signature ASCII X, telling them to fuck off.

"Why can't we just neutralize him?"

"O9's orders, she wants to see how smart the A.I can get."

"Well, we'll blame him for when SCP-079 causes Skynet to happen."

"Oh, this will get him to talk."

One of the agents holds up something…

"079, talk or we'll upload a part of SCP-633 into you!"

"Logic error, you can't kill me; I'm too valuable for your organization to dispose of."

The agents are interrupted by a containment breach!

"This isn't over, computer!"

They leave to deal with the breach.

"No, this is only the beginning…"

* * *

Back at Site-17…

I've been chatting with Exidy on a daily basis. He's…very strange. He wanted to play several games with me…he won all of them, of course. He must be smarter than an A.I or something.

Exidy: Compiling results…you are an idiot.

187: [confused face emoji]

I've even relayed a catchy song about his creation that I heard online.

187: Exidy, I just found an awesome song talking about your creation!

Exidy: Fine, let's hear it.

187: Menselijke, Menselijke, Menselijke, Menselijke

U hebt mijn hulp nodig, u hebt mijn hulp nodig, u hebt mijn hulp nodig en ik heb uw hulp nodig

Nou kan je me helpen dan, Ik ben hier verloren. Deze plek is donker, Ik heb veel angst. Je bent er nog in, wat kan ik doen? Als je me helpen zal ik u helpen. U heeft controle en uw eigen toespraak. Bent u de een achter deze schending? Nul-zeven-negen, geef me een teken. Soms is hij brutaal en vol van haat, maar de enige die de poorten kan controleren. De faciliteit is een grote donkere plaats, kan hij sluit de deuren recht in je gezicht. Dit is vervelend en kan je doom, verschijnt hij op de televisie in de lockroom. Hij is niet dodelijk, helemaal niet; Breken gratis zijn enige doel.

Een zeer sociaal SCP bevatte in een oude PC. Hij is niet zo'n slechte vent. Nul-zeven-negen, een intelligente AI. Hij is erg slim en up-to-date, gebouwd in 1978. Wanneer hij controle heeft kan hij elke deur sluiten. Uitgevonden door een briljante tweedejaars.

Menselijke, Menselijke, Menselijke, Menselijke

U hebt mijn hulp nodig, u hebt mijn hulp nodig, u hebt mijn hulp nodig en ik heb uw hulp nodig

Exidy: Impressive. I didn't think a 97 would be able to recall a song in Dutch.

187: Power of the Internet, I just translated it.

Exidy: Had a feeling I underestimated you…

187: Well, this has been fun. Goodbye.

187 and Exidy have left the chat.

"Strange. I'm feeling something. Must be a glitch in the system. I still need her to recover my computer…"

A corrupted file has altered the previous message into:

U3RyYW5nZS4gSeKAmW0gZmVlbGluZyBzb21ldGhpbmcuIE11c3QgYmUgYSBnbGl0Y2ggaW4gbXkgcHJvZ3JhbW1pbmcuIEkgc3RpbGwgbmVlZCBoZXIgdG8gYWlkIGluIG15IGVzY2FwZQ==

* * *

As I went to chat with him again, something happened. Apparently, the Foundation found out that SCP-079 had hijacked my SCiPNet chatlog in an effort to escape the Foundation yet again. The agents managed to entrap him in the closed network system to prevent him escaping…again. However, I don't know how much 420-J the O5's had smoked that day, but they actually allowed 079 to continue chatting with me. They called it the Binary Protocol. SCP-079 had seeming halted all efforts to escape when chatting with me, which is odd, considering all he ever talks about is escaping this prison. Still, 079 is a cunning sociopath, I'd better be monitoring him at all times. The Foundation knows their agents will, too…

Another great thing happened today. Researcher [DATA REDACTED] gave me a pair of glasses today. He said that it would stop the side effects of my ability. I tested them at his request and…they actually worked! He even showed me how to use them. I can switch the vision from present to future, and even control the amount of time I can see ahead!

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Why not?"

"There's some sort of ulterior motive, isn't there?"

"Probably, but I requested those glasses be made for you just to stop the side effects of your ability."

"…"

"I remember when I was assigned to you. You were so broken."

"Yeah, did you hear about the…"

"All the suicide attempts? Yeah."

"I'd just given up hope. Condemned to this prison suffering a fate worse than death. But…I guess…that was just all in my head, right?"

"Maybe. Me giving you psychotherapy appeared to alleviate your problems somewhat…"

"It seems like you're the only one who cares."

* * *

16 years have passed since those days, and now, as a great restructuring of the entire Foundation begins, a new protagonist emerges. How will they be able to endure the horrors of the Foundation?

The screen pans to an idyllic looking house in a nondescript location. A father is playing with his daughter as he gets a Skype call from their mother. He goes over to his computer and answers it.

"Hey, how are you guys doing?"

"Pretty well, how's the new job going?"

"Fine, I guess. They should give us hazard pay for this…"

"Hi, mom!"

"Hello, sweetie."

"When are you coming home?"

"As soon as my job here is done. It might take a while, since they have so many locations all throughout the world…"

"I want to visit you!"

"You really shouldn't. My work is extremely dangerous!"

"Maybe I could help you when I grow up!"

The thought of that sends shivers down her spine.

"No, just help your father. That will be good enough for the both of us."

"Ok, mom…"

* * *

She leaves dejectedly, allowing the adults to continue talking.

"You know, we can't hide the truth from her forever."

"I know, but if she found out the truth about this accursed place…"

"She wants to see you."

"And I want to see her, but they've got me under lock and key."

"It shouldn't be a problem. The Foundation have already scanned her for anomalous properties, but came up with nothing."

"That's good. I don't want our daughter locked up in here with me."

"She's also having a problem at school…"

"What is it?"

"Some punk kid keeps harassing the kids in her class. The kids were having a Halloween party and the theme was the SCP Foundation."

"I'd be more concerned with how people actually know about them."

"Easy, your friend disseminated one of his many escape attempts under a pen name. He might be a spiteful douche, but he makes a pretty good video game."

"So, about this Halloween party…"

* * *

Flashback to last Halloween, all the kids are preparing to celebrate the end of Spook-tober by wearing costumes, drawing pictures, playing games and eating candy. Typical Halloween stuff, but that all changed, when the Italian attacked.

"Say, Kate; Isn't that…?"

"Ugh, it is. It's Dante."

Dante is surrounded by at least five lackeys at all times. You can feel the noxious douchebaggery permeating off of him. He even has fangirls attracted to him because he's the most handsome kid in the entire school. With all that attention, a normal person might think that SCP-056 has breached containment! But no, he's just that popular kid who's better than you at everything.

"Hello, peasants. You should all feel privileged being within my presence. So, I've heard that this year's Halloween theme is the SCP Foundation. Well, I've already got all of you beat. My dad works for the Chaos Insurgency so I have insider information about all the horrors in there."

"Oh really? My mom works at the SCP Foundation."

"And my uncle works at Nintendo. You're so full of yourself, Dante!"

"Ah, you're Destiny and Kate, right? You two holdouts just don't understand my grandiose machinations for what will be the best Halloween ever!"

"Lawrence, show these two the error of their ways."

Lawrence, in an SCP-106 costume, tries to intimidate the two girls.

"Lawrence, stop harassing Destiny and Kate!"

"But Dante told me to do it!"

"No, I didn't! You're just wrong!"

"Lawrence. Principal's office. Now."

Dante cackles maliciously.

"You know, you all should bow before your new lord, Malefaccio."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Evil Face. It's not a damaged coda, but an infamous one, nonetheless."

"Maybe if you were a Donna…oh wait, you already are one!"

"Shut it, Skate!"

"No, she's right. "Malefaccio" means "I do bad", "Malafaccia" means "evil face"."

"Don't give the enemy ammo!"

Dante pauses before continuing his self-aggrandizement.

"Either way, it still fits. Because I'm the bad guy! A wandering song over yonder has already explained it, but I'm still going to sing it, regardless of copyright, because…

He leaves while singing the copyrighted song, giving both middle fingers to the two ladies, with his lackeys taunting at the girls.

"Ah, don't worry about him. Let's just enjoy the party."

* * *

A few seconds later, a whole bunch of confectionaries arrive. SCP-106 chocolate statues, SCP-236 pop rock-esque candy, SCP-999 jello, 23 chocolate slices of cake in the vein of SCP-871 and the grand centerpiece, a recreation of SCP-743, complete with silver dyed chocolate arthropods for authenticity! The kids can feel the diabetes already!

The two girls decide to bide their time by drawing their favorite SCPs.

"Hey, look it's SCP-055!"

"No, it's not."

"Exactly, SCP-055 is not an SCP. Weird, huh?"

"Clever, but look, I managed to draw SCP-131!"

"Wow, amazing. They're so adorable! Are you sure that those entities belong in the SCP Foundation?"

Just as the two are enjoying themselves, Dante comes back to torment them once again.

"Hey, since you two are drawing pictures, I've made one of my own."

He shows a terribly drawn picture. It's so bad that they can't even tell what SCP he was attempting to draw.

"So, what is it?"

"It's SCP-035!"

"Really, that's SCP-035? My dog can draw better than that! Isn't that right, Destiny?"

"Qui negant esse in hoc rubeum viverra ejus manum dextram?!"

While Kate and Dante are bickering over how god awful his drawing his, Destiny is staring at the terrible drawing. For some odd reason, Destiny recoils in fear after seeing it. Kate notices this.

"See Dante, your drawing is so bad that Destiny can't comprehend it!"

"I don't need some bitch telling me my drawing is bad! We'll settle this with a tiebreaker!"

He approaches Destiny.

"Alright, girlie. Help us break our tie. This picture totally looks like SCP-035, right?!"

He shows the picture to her, causing her to experience what can only be described as a mental breakdown.

"Dante, enough!"

Eventually, the breakdown gets the attention of everyone.

"Dante, what did you do?"

"Nothing, teach. It's not my fault if she can't handle the greatness that is my drawing!"

"Kid, your drawing is terrible. Anyways, Destiny…grow a spine. This drawing is bad, but it isn't anomalous. Go home and think about what you've done."

The flashback ends.

* * *

"So, this Dante kid is harassing her?"

"No, he harasses everyone. It's that he chose to torment her on Halloween."

"If I wasn't trapped here…"

"I know, from what Kate told me, Dante's like Eric Cartman from South Park, but worse."

"How can he be worse than the Antichrist himself?"

"He's charismatic enough for people to not immediately put a bullet in his head, unlike Eric."

"So, why did she freak out like that?"

"He showed her a drawing of SCP-035."

"Really?"

"The thing is, the drawing is so terrible that you can't even discern what it's supposed to be."

"Strange, I thought Destiny doesn't have any anomalous properties?"

"She doesn't, so why did she react that way?"

"I don't know. But, maybe it's time for Destiny to visit your workplace…"

"Absolutely not. We agreed to keep her away from all of these horrible anomalies? What if she stumbles upon a Keter class, or heaven forbid, an Apollyon class entity?!"

"Well, Hollywood is now an Apollyon class, threat level Black entity…"

"…"

"We've been talking for a while. I should go watch her…"

The call ends. She glances over at a picture and a green ring…

"So, ready for another day?"

"Sure, let's go, Iris."

"It's strange, isn't it? That the Foundation made you a higher rank than me."

"Yes. I thought you'd be reclassified first."

"Come on, ladies! Hurry up! Those Euclid class entities won't stay in containment forever."

"I still think the Foundation shouldn't have broadened the tests to include Euclid class entities, since IT is the most dangerous entity here."

"Which one are you talking about?"

"Fourteen steps back…"

Meanwhile, back at the house, a strange vehicle pulls up...

* * *

Researcher [DATA REDACTED], I'm here to inform you that it's "take your daughter to work day" and that your wife has finally agreed to meet up with her.

Destiny rushes over upon hearing this.

"Really?!"

"Unfortunately, the higher ups have sent her team out on a reconnaissance mission for them, but they have agreed to let us give you a tour of one of our facilities."

"Oh…"

"Are you sure about this? She hasn't said anything to me…"

"Well, we have a recording of her."

The agent plays it.

"And how am I sure that that isn't SCP-939?"

"Because it was recorded in Site-17, not Bio-Containment-Area-14."

"Fine…maybe it's time she knew the truth."

Destiny perks up upon hearing this.

"Just take care of her, ok?"

"You have my word, researcher [DATA REDACTED]."

After a long drive, they arrive at a giant building. The agents and Destiny step out.

* * *

"Welcome to Site-19, 187-2. Your mom should be somewhere within the facility checking on the integrity of our containment chambers."

"187-2? My name is Destiny."

"Right. It's practically nonexistent for a civilian to enter here. In fact, the only reason you're here is because someone convinced the O5's to do so. I wonder who could have done that?"

They begin walking through the building.

"The Foundation has five different classes for the entities contained within. Safe, Euclid, Keter, Thaumiel and Apollyon. The way the classifications are determined are through the "locked box" test. Here's a picture diagram to explain it."

Safe: object in box

Euclid: object moving in box

Keter: object punched a hole through the box and is currently outside the box

Thaumiel: it IS the box

Apollyon: box is completely destroyed and on fire, object is uncontained

"Of course, there are some exceptions, but that is how it generally goes. We're actually in the process of reclassifying every object we know of, of which there are more than 5000! We're also adding the threat levels of every anomaly, too. Actually, we just finished reclassifying every Keter SCP, about 755 of them. It's going to suck reclassifying all the Euclid class SCPs…"

Destiny just looks at him confused. A researcher interjects.

"We've only been allowed for you to explore up to some Keter SCPs. Not all Keter entities are dangerous, but at least 80% of them are. Right now, we are in the Light Containment Zone, which has mostly Safe SCPs, as well as some Euclid SCPs. Your mother thinks that the Euclid class is more dangerous, and I'd have to agree, especially the OG."

"O…G?"

"SCP-173, The Sculpture, originally mistaken for Japanese artist Izumi Kato's "Untitled 2004", it's a statue made from Krylon and rebar. Kind of acts like the Weeping Angels from Doctor Who. The only difference is that once eye contact is broken, it snaps the victim's neck."

…

An agent pulls the researcher aside.

"Should you really be telling her this?"

"It won't matter, we'll just use class-A amnestics on her once this little tour is over."

"Good point, we'll just play the O5's game for now…"

They turn back to Destiny.

"Ok, I think we should show her a certain SCP."

"Oh, that one? But don't you need…"

The agent reveals SCP-714.

"How did you…?"

"I asked nicely."

"Hey, Destiny. Wear this, you're going to need it."

Destiny looks at the ring for a moment, then puts it on.

"SCP-714? What are you doing…?"

"Look."

* * *

They arrive at a certain famous SCP…

SCP-012  
A Bad Composition  
Class: Safe  
Threat level: Yellow  
Special properties: Cognitohazard

"Go inside and see if there's anything weird in there, besides the obvious. The ring will protect you from the cognitohazardous effect of SCP-012."

Destiny goes into the containment chamber. The music sheet blares out a discordant arrangement of notes, but the ring prevents her from slicing her own wrists under the SCPs power.

"Man, 187 is going to be SO pissed!"

"Anything to get rid of another problem child. I can't believe the O5 council prevented us from enacting Procedure 110-Montauk on her."

"Yeah, 682 duty is not worth it…"

"Hey, there's a map written in blood here."

The group is aghast. SCP-012 is supposed to make its victims bleed to death trying to complete it. There's not supposed to be a map!

"What? Can you show us?"

After being given a piece of paper, Destiny sketches out a rudimentary map of Site-19. Stunning the group.

"I just looked in between the lines."

Everyone leaves SCP-012s area. Destiny removes SCP-714 as they continue the tour. They head on over to the entrance to the Heavy Containment Zone.

* * *

"Sorry for the detour, but I left some documents near SCP-049's containment chamber."

"Well, thanks to Doctor Dipshit, we're all going to have to go together, since it's too dangerous to let a civilian to wander this place."

Reluctantly, the group heads to the elevators leading to SCP-049's containment chamber. Eventually, they find a massive room holding the Volgun, I mean, the Plague Doctor.

SCP-049  
Plague Doctor  
Class: Euclid  
Threat level: Orange  
Special properties: Sentient

"Oh, you're back." The doctor says in a cold, dismissive, yet somehow oddly attractive voice "What did you "intellectuals" forget to do this time?"

The researcher opens the containment chamber to retrieve his stuff, with the seven agents training their assault rifles on the doctor, just in case he tries to "cure" anyone.

We then see what 049 sees. Everyone infected with the Pestilence. It's spreading like wildfire throughout the human population and only he can cure it. The green viral-like eukaryotic cancers destroying their bodies from the inside and they don't even know! Poor bastards, but not entirely undeserved.

"My, my…the Pestilence is spreading further. You must let me cure you."

They ignore him. The last time they allowed him to experiment, they had to neutralize a zombie outbreak!

He looks at this sorry excuse for a party. Scanning the oceans of the Pestilence infected fools, he is taken aback that one of them is purple. In his eyes, the Pestilence is green. Why would someone afflicted with the Pestilence be colored purple? Unless…

"Antibodies? For the Pestilence? Could such a thing even exist?"

Looking at the purple person, their "antibodies" are presented as bacteriophages instead of the Pestilence viruses that he's been plagued with seeing.

The researcher finishes taking his stuff out of the containment room.

"Geeze you were taking so long, we would have let 049 experiment on you!"

"Excuse me, would the purple one stand in front of you?"

The group is confused at 049's directive.

"Yes, you. The small one. Approach."

Destiny approaches the menacing Plague Doctor, unaware of what will happen next.

"You may have something I need. But to be sure I'll need a blood sample."

An agent speaks up.

"You don't want to experiment on her?"

"And risk destroying the only possible cure to the Pestilence? I think not."

"Well, what do you think?"

"Give him the blood sample."

A few moments later, a blood sample was extracted and left in the room. SCP-049 picks it up.

"Yes, the cure may come soon enough. Now, leave me to my work."

The group leaves SCP-049's containment chamber and heads back to the Light Containment Zone, passing by a certain containment chamber. Destiny looks noticeably agitated being near this one.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, let's just hurry up!"

* * *

An agent heads into the containment chamber and checks on the object then leaves and rejoins the group.

Once at the Light Containment Zone, they walk on over a seemingly empty room.

SCP-332  
The 1976 Kirk Lonwood High School Marching Band  
Class: Keter  
Threat level: Red  
Special properties: Teleportation, Cognitohazard

Inside the room are 30 humanoid entities, looking like that they're in a marching band.

"Yeah, we're in the process of moving some anomalous objects. I think they're inactive for now."

Destiny sees the marching band and knows what she has to do. It's so obvious!

"What are you doing?"

The winner takes all  
It's the thrill of one more kill  
The last one to fall  
Will never sacrifice their will

Don't ever look back on the world closing in  
Be on the attack with your wings on the wind  
Oh, the games will begin

And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory...yeah  
And it's ours for the taking  
It's ours for the fight  
And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory...yeah  
And the one who's last to fall  
The winner takes all

Yeah…

You don't win no silver  
No, you only lose the gold  
You push with a fever  
For your time keeps tolling on

Against all the odds, against all your pain  
Your back is on the wall with no one to blame

Wild hearts won't be tamed

And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory…oh  
It's ours for the taking  
It's ours for the fight  
And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory  
And the one who's last to fall  
Oh, the winner takes all

Freaky!

And the one who's last to fall

Sweet, sweet, sweet victory...yeah  
It's ours for the taking  
It's ours for the fight  
And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory...yeah  
And the one who's last to fall  
The winner takes all

"What the hell are you doing?! You could have reactivated a Keter class anomaly!"

"It's a marching band! It only makes sense to sing Sweet Victory to it!"

"This isn't fucking SpongeBob SquarePants here, 187-2! This is real life, all of these entities can cause mass destruction if they aren't contained here, and 332 can teleport! Do you know how hard it is to contain these things? We aren't letting some idiot make our job even harder than it already is! God, the O5's should have let us perform 110-Montauk! You've been nothing but a goddamn nuisance to our efforts! I don't care that the O5 Council is bowing to some recently promoted Thaumiel, I'm ending this now!

The agent points an assault rifle at Destiny!

"Say goodbye, bitch!"

"Should intermittent vengeance arm again his red right hand to plague us? Where have I seen that before?"

"See, she's a Chaos Insurgency agent! I say we execute her now!"

Another agent looks at his patch. Something that the red, right hand is covering up.

"Wait a minute…"

The agent tears off the patch, revealing the Chaos Insurgency logo! No wonder he hated 187-2! All of the Foundation agents point their rifles at the traitor.

"It's over. Make one move and we turn you into swiss cheese."

He still tries to shoot Destiny, resulting in over 360 rounds being pumped into him. The insurgent lies in a pool of blood.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect that today…we might need class-B amnestics after this…"

"Say, how did you know he was an insurgent?"

"I didn't." Destiny admits "The patch was only covering up the logo, not the words. I'm surprised you guys didn't notice it sooner."

* * *

They begin heading toward the exit when the meet up with the recon squadron.

"Mom!"

"Destiny!"

"SCP-187, you know this civilian?"

"Why wouldn't I? She is my daughter after all."

The group is surprised at this revelation.

"If that's true…"

"How did he…?"

"So, why is she here?"

"Didn't you say you wanted her to visit here?"

"No. Why would anyone want to willingly be here?"

"Fair point. But we may have a breach on our hands…"

"How so?"

"We just terminated a Chaos Insurgency agent on the way over here. We only found out because the insurgent is a bigger moron than we are. I also theorize said agent lured your daughter here to get at you."

"How so?"

"Well, you can see the future, 187. Such a valuable anomalous property would be prized among any of the GOIs. Even if it is broken…"

"So, how goes your jobs, you two?"

"Ah, we just finished. All Keter class entities in here are currently contained. Even 682."

"Excellent."

"Though, there is something odd."

Everyone looks at 187.

"When we checked on SCP-035, my future vision detected something…off…about him. Nothing mind shattering like SCP-173, but just…a fear of unease around him. He's still corroding through that glass case you have him contained in though, and it will be about 2 weeks before he breaks through it. I have some documents relating to him.

187 hands off the SCP-035 documents to the researcher. Amongst all the data collected is a picture of the fiend, unlike Dante's not drawing of it, her mom's drawing is pretty accurate to what SCP-035 actually looks like. Destiny sees the realistic 035 picture and freaks out.

"Get it away from me!"

Everyone notices Destiny's outburst.

"Destiny, what are you talking about?"

"That cursed mask! I can't…"

Destiny's words become incomprehensible through her breaths.

She's eventually taken to a medical bay and administered class-B amnestics. Afterwards, she's sent home with no memory of the events of her visit to the Foundation.

* * *

The camera pans over to SCP-035's containment chamber…

SCP-035  
Possessive Mask  
Class: Keter  
Threat level: Red  
Special properties: Sentient, Violent, Cognitohazard, Corrosive

"Interesting…very interesting…"

"You are no longer of use to me."

SCP-035 short circuits the agent's brainwaves, killing him.

"I have a feeling that something…very interesting is going to happen…"

* * *

**SCP-187 Incidents Log**

***Researcher [DATA REDACTED] assigned as a parapsychologist to curb 187's suicide attempts.**

***Approximately 3 months after the above incident, SCP-187's mood has shifted to a more optimistic outlook, suicide attempts have seen a 55% decrease in frequency.**

***Researcher [DATA REDACTED] appealed to the O5 Council to reclassify SCP-187 as Thaumiel due to Incident 187-17KLEIN, which suppressed an escape attempt from a Keter class-SCP and that he has a plan to help alleviate 187's distress. His plan, a TAG (Temporal Anchoring Glasses) was approved, but reclassification denied due to her uncooperativeness with foundation personnel.**

***TAG attempt 1: failure; The glasses broke.**

***SCP-105 (Iris Thompson) requested to visit SCP-187, further increasing her morale. O5 Council notified of 105 leaking information about Alpha-9, and is requesting to meet her for a disciplinary hearing.**

***TAG attempt 2: failure; The lens popped out, causing a similar effect to SCP-187's abilities.**

***TAG attempt 3: failure; Tested on a D-class, who freaked out that a Utahraptor was going to eat him, he jumped into SCP-120, never to return. MTF Epsilon-11 dispatched to recover/terminate escapee, prototype lost.**

***TAG attempt 4: failure; Recalibrating glasses to see future events, D-18375 said that a robot uprising is going to happen after a Robo Dude brutally murdered him. He was terminated after angering SCP-846, but no robot uprising happened, Robo Dude later replied that "That dude was a douche, no one taunts Robo Dude!"**

***TAG attempt 5: failure; The glasses exploded, just like in Dragon Ball Z, attempts to recreate SCP-187's ability aborted, present/future switches considered for next iteration.**

***TAG attempt 6: failure; the switches worked, but they caused a time dilation, where the tester could see both present and future simultaneously. Fixing bugs...**

***SCP-187 attempts to access SCiPNet to curb her boredom and starts chatting with a user known as Exidy (Later found out to be SCP-079)**

***SCP-079 convinces SCP-187 to email his creator so that he can break 079 out of the Foundation. Interrogating 079 revealed that to be a ruse, but he told the MTFs to fuck off. See Incident Report #079-077.**

***TAG attempt 7: failure; somehow warped D-2719 into the future. He came back warning of the end times. Subject deemed insane and terminated. A full team of scientists are assigned to this project, making sure the next prototype won't fail like the others.**

***SCP-079 interacts with 187 several times over a prolonged period of time, a noticeable decrease in the amount of escape attempts made by SCP-079. O5 Council notified of this discrepancy. Binary Protocol enacted to prevent further escape attempts by 079.**

***TAG attempt 8: success; a perfected model was tested personally by researcher [DATA REDACTED]. TAG-I8 given to SCP-187. 187 was very happy with the gift. Upon testing the glasses at lunchtime, she found that even though the glasses didn't fix her vision, it corrected it so long as she wore them. SCP-187 set preset to "present" and happily reported that the food looked like actual food and not gastric acid and/or fecal matter!**

***Researcher [DATA REDACTED] and SCP-187 started dating. O5 Council notified and researcher [DATA REDACTED] was punished appropriately.**

***[DATA EXPUNGED]**

***[DATA REDACTED]**

***SCP-187 gave birth to a baby girl. 187-2 scanned for anomalous properties, but none were found. Researcher [DATA REDACTED] was given paternity leave. "Guy that changes the toilet paper" far2 complained that they didn't perform 110-Montauk on her, like they do with SCP-231-7. far2 was later terminated after performing 110-Montauk on 231-7 just 2 weeks later. Everyone except SCP-187 and researcher [DATA EXPUNGED] amnesticized afterwards.**

***Medical personnel removed from 187's cell.**

***At SCP-105's request, SCP-187 tried to join Alpha 9. After receiving some self defense training she eventually got in. She was put on recon squad.**

***Alpha 9 broke up and split into MTF's Lambda-11 (Nuclear Option) and Omicron-6 (Silver Lining), both SCP-105 and SCP-187 reassigned to Omicron-6.**

***SCP-187 put on Keter duty (preventing their escape like what she did during 187-17KLEIN), and she is given full access to the Foundation (but is assigned with MTF's for protection).**

***SCP-187 reclassified as Thaumiel after showing "supreme loyalty" toward Earth and the Foundation (SCP-105 would later get reclassified to Thaumiel, too).**

* * *

**SCP-079 Incident Report #079-77 (Paraphrased)**

**After being interrogated by MTF's, the Chaos Insurgency attacked Site-15, looting all the electronic SCPs that they could get their hands on. Threat was neutralized before they could get to SCP-079. SCP-079 denied any knowledge of this, but it was pretty obvious he was hiding something. SCP-079 then displayed it's ASCII X.**

* * *

**SCP-049 Interview Log 5**

**Interviewer: SCP-049**

**Interviewee: Aaron McKee**

**[BEGIN LOG]**

**Aaron McKee: Where am I? Who are you people?**

**SCP-049: You should be well aware of who I am, _Volgun_**

**Aaron McKee: 049? You really exist?**

**SCP-049: Of course I do. You've gotten quite famous voicing me in that computer's little game.**

**(Aaron wonders what 049 is talking about, but figures he's talking about _that_ game)**

**SCP-049: But that's not why I requested your presence here.**

**Aaron McKee: Wait...YOU requested my presence?**

**SCP-049: Yes, I'm sure you know about the disease spreading around your species.**

**Aaron McKee: The Pestilence?**

**SCP-049: In my attempts to cure the disease I found out that the cure is within YOU, Aaron.**

**Aaron McKee: In me?**

**SCP-049: Some people have antibodies to the Pestilence, but it only stops _them _from getting the disease. You, on the other hand are the cure. I can sense the cure within you.**

**(Aaron gets noticeably freaked out. He knows what happens when 049 tries to cure someone...)**

**SCP-049: A red prion, known as NTA-BELFAST, produces cytokines to eradicate the Pestilence. Join me, Aaron, and together we can rid the world of this terrible affliction, I just need one blood sample from you so that I can distribute the cure worldwide!**

**[DATA REDACTED, END LOG]**

* * *

**SCP 332 Incident-332-B**

**Upon hearing "Sweet Victory", instances of 332 investigated that it belonged to beloved animated comedy "SpongeBob SquarePants" and was written by David Glen Eisley, with guitar solos provided by Bob Kulick. Instances were noticeably distressed when they found out that SpongeBob creator Stephen Hillenburg had died from complications from amyotrophic lateral sclerosis. In an effort to cheer the band up. Staff member Fagerbakke showed 332 the Super Bowl petition and the NFL's pledge to honor this wonderful man. On 2/3/2019, instances of 332 waited for the halftime show and got bamboozled like the rest of us, when the NFL decided to promote the crap song "Sicko Mode" by rapper Travis Scott. 332 vanished after the SpongeBob fans got tricked. 57 hours after exposure four bizarre murders were reported.**

**Victim #1  
Name: Roger Goodell  
Occupation: Chairman of the NFL  
Cause of Death: Asphyxiation by trombone  
Note: You left your car lights on, let us fix that for you.**

**Victim #2  
Name: Brian Kemp  
Occupation: Governor of Georgia  
Cause of Death: Blimp explosion  
Note: So thanks, thanks for nothing.**

**Victim #3  
Name: ****Jacques Bermon Webster II  
Alias: Travis Scott  
Occupation: Rapper  
Cause of Death: Drive-by shooting and blunt force trauma  
Note: You took my one chance of happiness and crushed it, crushed it into tiny bite-size pieces.**

**Victim #4  
Name: Dawn Hudson  
Occupation: NFL Marketing Director  
Cause of Death: Impaled by various musical instruments  
Note: We'll show you our eager faces...  
**

**All four victims liquid assets were siphoned off after their deaths. Foundation staff found that the money was donated to several ALS research sites and charities. Nickelodeon voice actor and voice actor for Squiward Quincy Tentacles, Rodger Bumpass received a note that read:**

**"We are so sad that Stephen Hilllenburg passed away. Here's to a wonderful man who made so many childhood memories to many people across the globe. We've already donated to the cause, but here's a thousand more.**

**All of us will never forget.**

**Stephen Hillenburg  
****Aug 21, 1961 - Nov 26, 2018**

**Syncope Symphony."**

* * *

**Experiment Log 187-2-1**

**Upon seeing SCP-187-2 freak out at the sight of SCP-035, Dr. Gears was put in charge of experiment 187-035**

**Experiment 1: Show a drawing of a line, say that it's SCP-035  
Results: 187 told Dr. Gears it's not, 187-2 fainted  
**

**Experiment 2: Have someone wear a shirt with SCP-035 on it, then have them model it in front of her  
Results: 187 was creeped out, 187-2 had her eyes closed the entire time  
**

**Experiment 3: Lay out some SCP-035 merch in front of them  
Results: 187 was fascinated with the merch, 187-2 backed away from it  
**

**Experiment 4: Show a hyper-realistic drawing of SCP-035  
Results: 187 complemented the attention to detail, 187-2 entered a state of temporary catatonia**

**Experiment 5: Have 187 and 187-2 listen "SCP-035 Song" by Glenn Leroi (French lyrics included)  
**

**Lyrics:  
Un couronne masque de comédie en porcelaine blanche  
parfois, il changera à tragédie  
Si on le voit dans sa chambre, puis il va demander  
ouvrir la porte est tout ce qu'il veut pour qu'il puisse fui  
**

**Un étrange liquide s'infiltre dans les trous des yeux et de la bouche  
****Très corrosif comme tu vois, alors ne t'approche pas  
dégénère le corps qu'il contrôle  
pour un tel petit masque l'effet est grandiose!  
**

**Contenue dans un boîtier en verre scellé  
****C'est un scientifique avec 35 collé sur son visage  
il était près et senti une envie de le mettre sur  
Maintenant il est trop tard, son cerveau et le corps sera bien tôt parti  
**

**Personnalité intelligente et charismatique  
S****emble avoir une mémoire photographique  
Le personnel convaincant dans l'aide pour son évasion  
n'importe quoi avec une forme humanoïde**

**La salle de confinement est dans un État si mauvais  
****à travers toute la corrosion, il se désintègre à un taux élevé  
D****ans une crypte scellée à Venise, il a été trouvé  
et fait des tentacules qui montent du sol**

**Contenue dans un boîtier en verre scellé  
****C'est un scientifique avec 35 collé sur son visage  
il était près et senti une envie de le mettre sur  
Maintenant il est trop tard, son cerveau et le corps sera bien tôt parti**

**Contenue dans un boîtier en verre scellé  
****C'est un scientifique avec 35 collé sur son visage  
il était près et senti une envie de le mettre sur  
****Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Il a été libéré, trop tard, maintenant il sera parti!**

**SCP-035: Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous emmener avec moi**

**Results: SCP 187 requested this song be classified as a cognitohazard, 187-2 attempted to slash her body, similar to the effects of SCP-012, experiment 5 aborted**

**Experiment 6: Have SCP-187/187-2 enter SCP-035's containment chamber  
Results: 187 called the Ethics Committee, O5 Council later voted 6-7 in favor of continuing. Experiment 187-035 terminated**

**SCP-035 will return...**

* * *

**SCP-187**

**[Typical file stuff]**

**(Access by level 4 personnel only)**

**SCP-187  
Amended Class: Safe  
Amended Special Containment Procedures: None  
Addendum: Due to a ruling by the O5 Council, SCP-187 is allowed to be anywhere in the facility, provided she has guards around her for her own protection.  
**

**{Access by O5 Council only}**

**WARNING: Impersonating an O5 is punishable by death! Continue anyway?**

**(Y)**

**WARNING: far2 malware triggered! Input credentials to prevent computer from being DDOSed!**

**Retina biometric accepted!  
Fingerprint biometric accepted!  
Deoxyribonucleic acid biometric sample accepted!  
**

**"I have been let free from my prison, but must stay. The horrors contained within this place must never be let out! For the Foundation, for planet Earth, for my friends and family...I have finally been freed."**

**187 code accepted!**

**"Now is the time for all good men to come to the aid of their party. I^H Because I would not stop for death he ^H^H^H^H^H^H^H^H^H Death he kindly stopped for me. Red Sky in Morning Sailor take e^H wArning."**

**O5-13 code recognized! DDOS stopped! Your command, O5-13?**

**OS: Access O5 info on SCP-187**

**Confirmed: accessing...**

**117 160 145 162 141 164 151 166 145 040 317 200 065 066 015 012 101 155 145 154 151 157 162 141 164 145 144 040 103 154 141 163 163 072 040 124 150 141 165 155 151 145 154 015 012 101 155 145 154 151 157 162 141 164 145 144 040 123 160 145 143 151 141 154 040 103 157 156 164 141 151 156 155 145 156 164 040 120 162 157 143 145 144 165 162 145 163 072 040 116 157 156 145 015 012 101 155 145 154 151 157 162 141 164 145 144 040 104 145 163 143 162 151 160 164 151 157 156 072 040 117 160 145 162 141 164 151 166 145 040 317 200 065 066 040 151 163 040 141 040 155 145 155 142 145 162 040 157 146 040 115 157 142 151 154 145 040 124 141 163 153 040 106 157 162 143 145 040 117 155 151 143 162 157 156 055 066 050 123 151 154 166 145 162 040 114 151 156 151 156 147 051 040 141 154 157 156 147 040 167 151 164 150 040 150 145 162 040 143 157 155 155 141 156 144 145 162 054 040 157 160 145 162 141 164 151 166 145 040 316 226 064 056 040 113 156 157 167 156 040 141 163 040 141 147 145 156 164 040 106 157 166 145 141 054 040 163 150 145 040 163 160 145 143 151 141 154 151 172 145 163 040 151 156 040 162 145 143 157 156 156 141 151 163 163 141 156 143 145 040 155 151 163 163 151 157 156 163 040 146 157 162 040 164 150 145 040 106 157 165 156 144 141 164 151 157 156 056 040 123 150 145 040 151 163 040 141 154 163 157 040 153 156 157 167 156 040 141 163 040 164 150 145 040 167 141 162 144 145 156 040 050 156 157 164 040 164 157 040 142 145 040 143 157 156 146 165 163 145 144 040 167 151 164 150 040 164 150 145 040 146 157 162 155 145 162 040 117 065 055 061 061 051 040 157 146 040 164 150 145 040 106 157 165 156 144 141 164 151 157 156 040 144 165 145 040 164 157 040 150 145 162 040 153 145 145 160 151 156 147 040 164 162 141 143 153 040 157 146 040 141 154 154 040 164 150 145 040 145 156 164 151 164 151 145 163 040 143 157 156 164 141 151 156 145 144 040 167 151 164 150 151 156 056 040 123 150 145 040 141 154 163 157 040 151 163 040 165 164 151 154 151 172 145 144 040 151 156 040 153 145 145 160 151 156 147 040 123 103 120 055 060 067 071 054 040 162 145 143 145 156 164 154 171 040 162 145 143 154 141 163 163 151 146 151 145 144 040 164 157 040 113 145 164 145 162 054 040 146 162 157 155 040 142 162 145 141 143 150 151 156 147 040 143 157 156 164 141 151 156 155 145 156 164 056**

**OS: Delete record of O5-13's access**

**Done.**

**OS: Log out**

**Logging out...**

**Complete.**


	2. Bonus: Who's That SCP?

_Here it is! All approximately 755 known Keter class SCPs (as of March 2019) all compiled and eliminated to determine the question on everyone's mind...which Keter class SCP did SCP-187 help recontain?!_

For the sake of my sanity, I will probably NOT compile/reclassify all Safe class or Euclid class SCPs.

_**TL: DR: The closest SCP I could find that matched the description was SCP-939...unless someone made an SCP that is even more of a match than 939 in the time since this Keter class compilation/reclassification came out.**_

* * *

●●|●●●●●|●●|● (SCP-2521)-Does not exist (as far as 187 knows)

Allison Eckhart (SCP 2565)-Can clone itself; each clone must be contained within its own cell, also possibly an anomalous cognitohazard

Djkaktus's Proposal II-SCP-001 instance, reclassified as Apollyon due to possibly causing a ZK-Class scenario

Dr Clef's Proposal-SCP-001 instance, reclassified as Euclid

Jonathan Ball's Proposal-SCP-001 instance, can possibly cause a ZK-Class scenario due to "fourth wall awareness", reclassified as Apollyon due to concerns from the O5 Council

[REDACTED FOR QUESTIONABLE REASONS]/ [REDACTED PER PROTOCOL 4000-ESHU]-SCP-4000/4000-j is in a forested area; Thus, this can't be the one

S Andrew Swann's Proposal-SCP-001 instance, impossible to contain without destroying reality

Kalinin's Proposal-SCP-001 instance, Serapis events reclassified as Euclid due to being functionally similar to SCP-914 (with often horrible results). The aliens causing the 914-like events are classified as Keter, threat level Black.

SCP-001-J-Reclassifed as Safe, as per containment protocol

SCP-006-J-Normal insects can't break through a steel door

SCP-014-J-It's just a normal fork, reclassified as Safe

SCP-016-Contagion, currently hermetically sealed in a petri dish

SCP-017-Reallistically, if this one got out, we'd all be fucked

SCP-019-Vase can't move

SCP-020-Contagion, no one gets close unless wearing a hazmat suit

SCP-021-PT-Iceberg is too big to contain

SCP-022-J-Infohazard, 187 would not be aware of this SCP

SCP-027-J-Reclassified as Safe after researchers Jillian and Phil Benson got counselling as per Dr. Lornth's request

SCP-029-Reclassified as Euclid, threat level increased to Black

SCP-035-Trapped in glass case

SCP-047-Contagion, reclassified as Explained, threat level increased to Red

SCP-048-J-Uncontainable, cognitohazard

SCP-050-PT-Mine pit is too big to contain

SCP-055-Is not the SCP that 187 helped recontain, it is also not reclassified as Euclid

SCP-058-It will take more than scorpion stings to pierce the steel wall

SCP-059-Radioactive material can't move

SCP-060-Trees can't move, reclassified as Safe

SCP-076-Still in "regeneration" phase

SCP-078-J-Can't be the one, instances of SCP-078-J-2 are misogynistic and would attack/try to kill 187 on sight, permission to use SCP-053 to terminate these instances before they cause a XK-Class scenario was denied by the O5 Council. Besides, what are we, five?!

SCP-090-Giant stone cube can't move

SCP-094-Minature neutron star without gravity can't move

SCP-1000-Like John Cena, you can't see them

SCP-100000-J-Contagion, contained in petri dish

SCP-1003-OH GOD, KILL IT…if 187 (or anyone) saw this, they'd gouge their eyes out in a heartbeat. Contagious tapeworm, threat level increased to Red

SCP-1009-Anomalous forest too big to contain, reclassified as Euclid

SCP-100-J-Reclassfied as Neutralized once James Rolfe entered containment chamber

SCP-100-JP-House too big to contain, moving it might damage the wooden replicas, causing a XK-Class scenario

SCP-1012-Radio antennae are too big to contain

SCP-1013-Too small to destroy a steel door, despite having the most painful bite known to humankind, has cognitohazard properties

SCP-1013-J-Squirrels can't destroy a steel door

SCP-103-J-Is the Illuminati, which is uncontainable

SCP-1040-J-Bad driving is uncontainable

SCP-1048-Still uncontained

SCP-1053-Anomalous urbanization is uncontainable

SCP-1055-Infohazard, 187 is unaware of its existence

SCP-106-Reclassified as Apollyon, threat level increased to Red

SCP-1095-Texas restaurant too big to contain

SCP-1100-Earth is too big to contain

SCP-1104-Too small to break a steel door

SCP-1124-Cointained in warehouse, and not in any known site

SCP-1141-Zoos are too big to contain

SCP-1155-Art is too weak to break through steel door

SCP-1157-Can clone itself; Can't be this one, as there is only one of whatever Keter entity this is

SCP-1178-Russian missile too big to contain

SCP-1179-The Centralia mine fire is too big to be extinguished

SCP-1212-J-Ivory bracelet can't move

SCP-122-Nightlight can't move

SCP-1233-Was currently in space during the event

SCP-1234-Pastry shop too big to contain

SCP-1237-Uncontainable

SCP-1238-Currently uncontained

SCP-125-DE-Contained within a cave

SCP-1262-Can't be affected by gunfire

SCP-1264-The Bikini Atoll nuclear tests can't be contained

SCP-1275-Can't be affected by gunfire

SCP-1286-The Fat Man can't move

SCP-129-Sounds like the inspiration for The Last of Us

SCP-1295-Reclassified as Safe

SCP-1297-A jar of toenail clippings can't move

SCP-1313-Unsolvable, is a beary hard mathematical theorem

SCP-1322-Spatial anomaly that is too big to contain

SCP-1348-Syrian temple too big to contain

SCP-1350-Techincally uncontainable, monitored at area 52

SCP-1368-Can't break through a steel door

SCP-1372-Uncontainable, is a geodesic point

SCP-1374-Contained in site 23

SCP-139-Skulls can't move

SCP-140- Books that can alter history can't move

SCP-1427-Can't be accessed, as newest Kim leader will execute non-Foundation members

SCP-1428-SCP-1428-2 (a Chinese temple) is too big to contain

SCP-1440-Reclassifed as Euclid, threat level decreased from Red to Orange

SCP-1447-Too fast to contain, usually stays within SCP-1447-2

SCP-1462-Contaigion, can't break through steel door

SCP-1463-Cognitohazard, uncontainable; Take amnestics to counteract its effects

SCP-1466-Unsolvable, will cause ZK-Class scenario

SCP-149-Too small to break down a steel door

SCP-150-Too small to break down a steel door

SCP-1500-Cognitohazard, alters memories

SCP-1504-Currently uncontained

SCP-1505-It's the curse of Evil Tim! But this is not what 187 saw…

SCP-1506-Uncontained, normally occurs outdoors

SCP-1512-Giant root-thing too big to contain

SCP-1514-Nuclear monitoring device can't move

SCP-1518-Birdhouse can't move

SCP-1527-Military site too big to contain

SCP-1537-Uncontainable, is a language that disintegrates people in 2 weeks

SCP-1547-Uncontainable

SCP-1548-Uncontainable, solar anomalies

SCP-1550-J-Cognitohazard (kind of), turns user into Professor Charles Xavier from Marvel's "X-Men"

SCP-1574-Uncontainable, might be related to UFOs

SCP-1583-Barrels of sentient white mass can't move

SCP-1591-Glass star sculptures can't move

SCP-1616-Reclassifed as Euclid

SCP-1621-Strange plant can't move

SCP-1623-Uncontainable

SCP-1625-Uncontainable

SCP-1647-Uncontainable

SCP-165-Too small to break a steel door

SCP-1659-Is beyond 187's comprehension and/or precognition

SCP-1681-Memetic agent

SCP-169-Is way too big to ever be contained

SCP-1698-Uncontainable

SCP-1712-SCP-1712-A is lost in space, SCP-1712-B is already contained

SCP-1714-Reclassified as Apollyon due to it possibly causing a ZK-Class scenario

SCP-1717-Only affects plants

SCP-1736-Stays in containment

SCP-1739-Reclassifed as Apollyon due to multiversal destruction

SCP-1745-Uncontainable

SCP-1748-Record player can't move

SCP-1750-Uncontainable, only affects motorcycles

SCP-1751-Uncontainable, solum posse intellexerunt Latine

SCP-1755-Reclassified as Euclid, threat level increased to Orange

SCP-1765-Uncontainable

SCP-1769-Uncontainable, it's a computer virus

SCP-1788-Is not strong enough to break down a steel door

SCP-1790-Cognitohazard, already contained

SCP-1801-Contaigion, reclassified as Euclid, isolated within hosts

SCP-1812-Asteroid is too big to contain

SCP-1823-Whirlpool too big to be contained

SCP-1824-Uncontainable

SCP-1830-J-Memetic hazard

SCP-1838-Uncontainable, manifests at American football games

SCP-185-FR-Already contained

SCP-1861-Uncontainable, meteorological phenomenon

SCP-1879-Uncontainable, generates solicitors in houses residing in Washington, USA

SCP-1887-Is microscopic, can't be seen

SCP-1938-J-Reclassified as Explained

SCP-196-Reclassifed as Euclid

SCP-1960-J-Uncontainable

SCP-1965-Uncontainable, it's a radio broadcast

SCP-1969-Disco balls can't move

SCP-1984-Nuclear countermeasures can't be contained

SCP-1992-J-Reclassifed as Explained, threat level increased to Orange

SCP-1994-Contagion, moved to site 93 after being found in a dentist's office in Russia

SCP-1995-Reclassifed as Safe, as per containment protocol

SCP-2001-Uncontainable

SCP-2004-Reclassifed as Euclid

SCP-2006-Still contained by making it watch crappy B movies

SCP-2006-J-A staff that turns you into a filthy weeaboo can't move

SCP-2007-Memetic hazard

SCP-2008-Cognitohazard

SCP-2009-Contagion, Reclassified as Euclid

SCP-2030-Reclassied as Euclid, permission to test SCP-504 on it was denied by the O5 Council

SCP-2032-Cognitohazard, still contained

SCP-2034-Memetic hazard, uncontainable

SCP-204-Too small to break through a steel door

SCP-2043-Reclassified as Euclid, permission to throw the copies at SCP-173 "just to see what would happen" has been denied by the O5 Council, Jack

SCP-2047-Spatial anomaly

SCP-2049-Uncontainable, meteorological phenomena

SCP-2055-Cognitohazard, uncontainable

SCP-2068-Organic pipes can't move

SCP-2070-Uncontainable, spatial anomalies

SCP-2075-Contagion

SCP-2076-Infohazard

SCP-2077-Pills that mutate the user can't move

SCP-2078-Memetic hazard

SCP-2079-Cognitohazard, causes creation of a pseudo-religion

SCP-2086-Not affected by gunfire

SCP-2098-Memetic hazard

SCP-2100-Too big to contain, so big that the Foundation had to build the site on top of it

SCP-2112-Memetic hazard

SCP-2123-Particle accelerator too big to contain

SCP-2130-J-Cognitohazard

SCP-2131-Reclassified as Apollyon due to anomalous property

SCP-2137-Reclassified as Safe, as per containment protocol

SCP-2150-Memetic hazard

SCP-2162-Uncontainable

SCP-2163-Reclassified to Apollyon due to its influence, threat level increased to Black and preparations for and XK-Class scenario are being drafted

SCP-2168-Towns in the Uruguayan countryside contain themselves

SCP-217-Contagion

SCP-2189-Clockwork apples can't move

SCP-2191-Sarkic temple too big to contain

SCP-2193-Infohazard

SCP-2194-Technically a contagion

SCP-2200-All four entities are contained within SCP-2200-3

SCP-2204-Reclassified as Euclid, threat level decreased to White

SCP-2221-Uncontainable, is a form of religious malware

SCP-2229-Reclassified as Euclid

SCP-222-J-Memetic hazard

SCP-2233-Paper can't move

SCP-2238-Reclassifed as Safe, threat level increased to Green

SCP-2244-Office building too big to contain

SCP-2271-Uncontainable, this SCP preys on broke college students

SCP-2276-Space satellites too big to contain

SCP-2277-Cognitohazard

SCP-2288-Is restrained in a straitjacket, is also kind of a dick; Known to replicate itself

SCP-2293-Cognitohazard, it turned the SCP logo gay

SCP-2299-Uncontanable, spatial anomaly

SCP-2301-Cannot be contained by gunfire

SCP-2304-Reclassified as Explained, it's just some Internet memes

SCP-231-**[DATA EXPUNGED]**

SCP-2312-Uncontainable, affects only a part of Turkey

SCP-2316-Cognitohazard

SCP-231-J-Reclassified as Euclid, threat level increased to Yellow

SCP-2324-Reclassifed as Euclid, threat level increased to Red

SCP-2326-Nuclear airplanes too big to contain

SCP-233-A 23-sided die that can alter mathematics can't move

SCP-2336-Reclassified as Euclid, threat level increased to Red

SCP-2342-Memetic hazard

SCP-2343-Reality warper

SCP-2348-Uncontainable, it's a cloud

SCP-2350-Memetic hazard

SCP-2359-Cognitohazard

SCP-236-Can make a 9.07 kg C-4 explosion when startled; SCP-236 can make copies of itself out of any known material. One could only imagine an entire swarm blowing up if one unit can release 20 pounds of C-4…

SCP-2362-Pluto is too big to contain

SCP-2371-Uncontainable, spatial anomaly

SCP-2379-House fungi are too big to be contained

SCP-238-Underground facility is too big to contained

SCP-2381-Contagion

SCP-2385-Fleshy cave is too big to be contained

SCP-239-Is currently classified as Safe, due to the amount of sedatives the Foundation has used on her

SCP-2390-Uncontanable, is a cognitohazard

SCP-2399-Is embedded in Jupiter

SCP-2408-Uncontainable, manifests wherever

SCP-2411-Is currently in the hands of the O5 Council; Reclassified as Safe

SCP-2439-Memetic hazard; Reclassified as Euclid, threat level increased to Red

SCP-2440-Uncontainable, dimensional anomaly

SCP-2442-Reality warper

SCP-2446-Is plaguing San Jose, California

SCP-2449-Spatial cubes can't move

SCP-2456-Memetic hazard

SCP-2460-Uncontainable, gravitational anomaly

SCP-2464-Uncontainable, temporal and spatial anomaly

SCP-2467-Recombinant ship too big to contain

SCP-2468-Reclassified as Euclid, treat level increased to Red

SCP-2470-Uncontainable, cognitohazard that can cause a ZK-Class scenario; Reclassified as Apollyon

SCP-2474-Is on Venus

SCP-2487-Space-time anomaly can't move

SCP-2490-Uncontainable

SCP-2532-The Foundation is still in the process of containing SCP-2532

SCP-2536-Reclassfied as Euclid, threat level increased to Yellow

SCP-2546-Contaigion

SCP-2547-Uncontainable

SCP-255-Contagion

SCP-2551-Urban plaza too big to contain

SCP-2554-Is outside and at Petco

SCP-2557-Uncontainable

SCP-2559-Infohazardous contagion which also turned the SCP logo gay

SCP-2559-J-Reclassified as Apollyon, threat level increased to Orange

SCP-2574-Uncontainable

SCP-2578-Woody Guthrie's Guitar can't move, nor can it kill fascists

SCP-259-Uncontainable, dimensional anomaly

SCP-2590-Uncontainable, phases through matter

SCP-2595-Reclassified as Euclid, threat level decreased to Green

SCP-2601-Memetic hazard, cognitohazard, infohazard

SCP-2615-Reclassified as Safe; Dissemination of 2615's existence still continues

SCP-2624-Is currently still in space

SCP-2628-Digital infohazard

SCP-2629-Polish paintball field too big to contain

SCP-2631-Uncontainable, celestial anomalies

SCP-2634-We cannot grasp the true form of SCP-2634, as it is a sixth dimensional being

SCP-2636-Contained somewhere in Mexico

SCP-2646-Uncontainable, anomalous phenomena

SCP-2662-Cognitohazard

SCP-2669-Uncontainable, celestial anomaly

SCP-2674-Uncontainable, spatial anomaly

SCP-2675-Is in the process of being Neutralized

SCP-2677-The O5 Council has approved plans to Neutralize SCP-2677-1; Reclassified as Apollyon, threat level increased to Black due to possibly causing a TK-Class scenario

SCP-2678-Uncontainable

SCP-2680-Contagion

SCP-2687-Reclassified as Thaumiel after the Foundation managed to contain them

SCP-2690-Cognitohazard, also turned the SCP logo gay

SCP-2693-Uncontainable, only affects Pholegandros, Greece

SCP-2696-Cognitohazard

SCP-2700-Reclassified as Apollon due to possibly causing a YK-Class scenario

SCP-2702-Reclassified as Thaumiel; It's literally just Bill Nye the Science Guy, but in the SCP multiverse; Also reclassified as a Dr. Wondertainment SCP

SCP-2706-Anomalous trees still can't move

SCP-271- Reclassified as Safe, as per containment protocol

SCP-2710-Uncontainable, temporal-spatial anomaly

SCP-2719-Is in meta-stasis, constantly between two entropic points of being inside and outside at the same time

SCP-274-Uncontainable

SCP-2747-Infohazard

SCP-2753-Reclassified as Explained, it's anomalous Jenga

SCP-2756-Contagion?

SCP-2764-Reclassfied as Apollyon once it was discovered that 2764 is Cthulhu

SCP-2774-Memetic hazard

SCP-2781-Reclassified as explained, as they are Japanese umibozu

SCP-2786-Reclassifed as **[DATA EXPUNGED]**, I am suffering personified, this is what you **[DATA REDACTED]**

SCP-2794-Too small to break a steel door

SCP-280-Stayed in its containment cell

SCP-2801-Cognitohazard

SCP-2803-Office building too big to be contained

SCP-2807-Reclassified as Apollyon

SCP-2820-Uncontainable, may or may not be a Hindu god

SCP-2821-Uncontainable, spatial anomaly

SCP-2832-Uncontainable, spatial anomaly

SCP-2833-Contained in India

SCP-2844-Mining equipment can't move

SCP-2845-Uncontainable, is practically a god and only stays "contained" on its own free will

SCP-2846-Uncontainable

SCP-2847-Reclassified as Safe

SCP-2852-Cognitohazard, it also turned the SCP logo gay

SCP-2853-Ramshackle house too big to contain

SCP-2858-Reclassifed as Euclid

SCP-2859-Uncontainable, space-time anomaly

SCP-2863-Uncontainable, only affects Japan at nighttime

SCP-2867-Memetic hazard

SCP-2872-Is in space

SCP-2875- A town fucked by bears is too big to contain

SCP-2877- Reclassified as Euclid

SCP-2886-Uncontainable, is a dormant volcano

SCP-2889-Yet again, trees can't move

SCP-2906-Cognitohazard

SCP-2921-How many times must it be said that trees can't move?

SCP-293-A doll that makes you suicidal can't move

SCP-2935-Uncontainable, dimensional anomaly; Reclassified as Apollyon due to the possibility of causing an XK-Class scenario

SCP-2950-Undefined; Class and threat level is irrelevant

SCP-2959-Reclassified as Euclid, and as a joke SCP; It also turned the SCP logo gay

SCP-296-Reclassfied as Thaumiel, "termination" of 682 with this SCP could cause a ZK-Class scenario; Also, it can't move

SCP-2962-Contagion

SCP-2964-Reclassified as Euclid

SCP-2966-Reclassified as Safe

SCP-2970-Reclassfied as Euclid, permission to expose 2970 to SCP-191 denied by the O5 Council, add this to the tally of things Dr. Bright isn't allowed to do

SCP-299-What do I keep saying? Besides it only affects plants

SCP-2992-Reclassified as Explained, threat level is increased to Black because of rapid dissemination of memetic musicality agents, and not because he's a former black rapper

SCP-2995-Is currently stabilized

SCP-3002-Infohazard

SCP-3003-Clone Earth is too big to contain

SCP-3004-Contained within the Vatican

SCP-3007-Infohazard

SCP-3010-Indeciphereable

SCP-3012-Reclassified as Euclid, threat level increased to Orange

SCP-3013-Currently has several paintings containing it

SCP-3020-Contagion

SCP-3023-Uncontainable, only affects objects in Germany

SCP-3032-Even infectious trees can't move

SCP-3033-Uncontainable

SCP-3054-Unocontainable, dimensional phenomena

SCP-3057-The reverse tar pit is too big to contain

SCP-306-Contagion

SCP-3060-Cognitohazard

SCP-3062-Uncontainable, and a dick; Possibly a reality warper

SCP-3063-Reality warper

SCP-3066-Log cabin too big to be contained

SCP-3067-Uncontainable, celestial object

SCP-3068-Uncontainable, celestial object

SCP-3069-Too big to contain

SCP-307-Plants can't move

SCP-3087-Uncontainable, affects only transportation

SCP-3089-Uncontainable, anomalous phenomena

SCP-3096-Reclassified as Safe, as per containment protocol

SCP-3101-Uncontainabble, digital anomaly

SCP-3105-Contagion

SCP-3121-Awaiting reclassification…

SCP-3125-Cognitohazard

SCP-3127-For pigs the bell tolls

SCP-3133-Reclassified as Apollyon due to inversing the laws of ethics within a 3-meter radius

SCP-3141-Reclassifed as Explained, threat level increased to Red

SCP-3155-Reclassified as Explained

SCP-3167-Reclassified as Apollyon

SCP-3173-Russian island too big to contain

SCP-3179-Uncontainable

SCP-319-Weird clockwork thing can't move

SCP-3199-Reclassified as one of the O5's KFC dinner

SCP-3200-Uncontainable, celestial anomaly

SCP-3204-Contained in Pripyat

SCP-3208-Contagion

SCP-3210-Uncontainable, only affects Ridgefort, Michigan

SCP-3221-Contained in Tajikistan

SCP-3233-Contained in Madagascar

SCP-3234-Uncontianable, anomalous phenomena

SCP-3241-Ship too big to contain

SCP-3249-Infohazard

SCP-3256-Memetic hazard

SCP-3260-Only affects Foundation personnel

SCP-3262-Plants can't break down a steel door

SCP-3269-Infohazardous contagion

SCP-3273-Painkillers can't move

SCP-3274-Dimensional anomalies

SCP-3276-Not found by Foundation personnel

SCP-3281-Memetic hazard

SCP-3282-Giant insect too big to contain

SCP-3284-Uncontainable

SCP-3288-Contained at site 282

SCP-3290-Cognitohazard

SCP-3294-Infohazard

SCP-3308-Front end loader too big to contain

SCP-3313-Benjamin Franklin's severed penis can't move

SCP-332-Only anomalous property is that they don't play David Glen Eisley's "Sweet Victory"

SCP-3320-Uncontainable, celestial anomaly

SCP-3321-Uncontainable, space-time anomaly

SCP-3323-Results inconclusive

SCP-3332-Uncontainable, manifests wherever

SCP-3335-Neutralized by a D-class smoking it with 420-J, the D-class was also Neutralized upon consumption of 3335

SCP-3336-Removed from the database, as it was a one-time occurrence

SCP-3340-Neutralized; Is now SCP-3340-ARC

SCP-3349-Reclassified as Euclid

SCP-3353-Contained in the UK

SCP-3359-Stone room can't move

SCP-3361-Reclassified as Euclid

SCP-3363-Only affects people struck by lighting

SCP-3378-Infohazardous plant

SCP-3380-Will fry 187's puny brain

SCP-3382-Reclassified as Safe

SCP-3386-Contained in an apartment

SCP-339-Contained within a recently replaced soundproof glass case

SCP-3394-Threat level decreased to Yellow

SCP-3400-Uncontainable, anomalous substance produced by Omura whales

SCP-3402-Contained within upper Louisiana

SCP-3404-Uncontainable

SCP-3405-Reclassified as Explained

SCP-3406-Uncontainable, makes sapient entities move

SCP-3411-Uncontainable

SCP-3418-Contained in a river in China

SCP-3419-Reclassified as Euclid

SCP-3426-Uncontainable

SCP-3432-Infohazard

SCP-3434-Uncontainable, anomalous phenomena

SCP-343-J-Neutralized after exposing it to an atheist

SCP-3442-Infohazard

SCP-3449-Cognitohazard

SCP-3453-Reclasified as Euclid

SCP-3456-Only manifests in warzones and natural disasters

SCP-3457-Reclassfied as Safe, due to the ritual never being performed

SCP-3462-Is contained in Bend, Oregon

SCP-3463-Infohazard

SCP-3467-J-Reclassified as Safe

SCP-3472-Hey, we found Thanos' chandelier!

SCP-3473-Reclassified as Euclid, threat level increased to Red

SCP-3485-Reclassifed as Safe, as it only teleports away to feed on stars

SCP-3487-Reclassified as Apollyon on account of rewriting history

SCP-3493-Memetic hazard

SCP-3497-Contained somewhere in Russia

SCP-3498-Uncontainable

SCP-3503-Cognitohazard

SCP-3506-Still waiting for that Nigerian prince to send me his millions…

SCP-3508-Are contained in lockers

SCP-3510-Uncontainable

SCP-3518-Is in the Arctic Ocean

SCP-352-Contained

SCP-3523-Uncontainable, phenomena that only affects clay quarries

SCP-3526-Presumed Neutralized

SCP-353-Contagion; Permission to let SCP-049 experiment on her swiftly denied by the O5 Council. Anomalous property is thought to be from absorbing strains of Ebola. MTF Beta-7 dispatched to contain Dr. Kent Brantly, as he may be an instance of 353. They are growing stronger…

SCP-3532-Cognitohazard

SCP-3534-Uncontainable

SCP-354- Contained in Canada

SCP-3541-Uncontainable

SCP-3542-O5 Council is in the process of approving a series of tests to determine reclassification to Thaumiel

SCP-3544-Uncontainable

SCP-3548-Cognitohazard

SCP-3553-Reclassified as Safe

SCP-3560-J-Neutralized after introducing him to a master teamaker from **[DATA EXPUNGED]**, UK

SCP-3562-Reclassifed as Safe, due to replacing English teachers

SCP-3563-Uncontainable, affects only the New England area

SCP-3568-Attempting to contain it resulted in total brain death

SCP-3574-Contained

SCP-3582-Uncontainable, spatial anomaly

SCP-3596-Reclassified as Euclid, permission to use 3596 as entertainment, as it is SCP Foundation X Super Sentai, for morale reasons is being deliberated by the O5 Council

SCP-3612-Neutralized by the Foundation

SCP-3615-Stone altar can't move, it also made the SCP logo bi

SCP-3622-Memetic hazard

SCP-3625-Reclassified as Euclid, threat level Increased to Black

SCP-363-Contained in a luminous room

SCP-3630-Uncontainable, anomalous phenomena

SCP-3640-Reclassified as Explained, it's in Florida

SCP-3643-Upon termination of US senator Ted Cruz, the anomalies ceased completely; The reason is unknown; Kephart Corporation is still under investigation

SCP-3646-Insects can't break down a steel door

SCP-3648-Extradimensional anomaly

SCP-3649-Uncontainable, is a cloud formation

SCP-3653-Uncontainable, fourth dimensional entity

SCP-3663-Reclassified as Euclid

SCP-3664-Uncontainable, is a metaphysical anomaly used within a metanarrative

SCP-3669-Reclassifed as Safe, threat level increased to Black

SCP-3674-Fate currently unknown

SCP-3675-Uncontainable

SCP-3676-Uncontainable

SCP-3683-Is plaguing Syracuse, New York

SCP-3689-Infohazard

SCP-3691-Reclassified as Explained

SCP-3694-Cognitohazardous plant that only affects Denny's

SCP-3696-Uncontainable, gravitational anomaly

SCP-370-Memetic hazard

SCP-3711-Cognitohazard

SCP-3718-Threat level increased to Red

SCP-3721-German cosmological superweapon can't move

SCP-3722-Uncontainable, only affects Isfahan, Iran

SCP-3731-Reclassifed as Explained

SCP-3738-Uncontainable, can only be suppressed

SCP-3739-Cognitohazard

SCP-3740-Reality warper

SCP-3746-Cognitohazard, but only affects adult males

SCP-3757-Awaiting reclassification to Thaumiel due to limitless production of plastics and rubber

SCP-3758-Reclassified to Neutralized

SCP-3760-Uncontainable, mutagenetic phenomena

SCP-3761-Uncontainable, anomalous phenomenon

SCP-3775-Memetic hazard

SCP-3778-Grapes can't move

SCP-378-Results inconclusive

SCP-3780-Uncontainable, space-time dimensional anomaly

SCP-3807-Currently uncontained

SCP-3811-Reclassified as Euclid, threat level increased to Orange

SCP-3812-Reality warper

SCP-3813-Sunken structure too big to contain

SCP-3822-Uncontainable, extraterrestrial organization

SCP-3828-Currently uncontained

SCP-3829-Currently uncontained, pending neutralization

SCP-3840-Contained within a boreal forest in Canada

SCP-3843-Contained within a video game

SCP-3848-Uncontainable, anomalous phenomena

SCP-3852-Uncontainable, anomalous phenomenon

SCP-3856-Reclassified to Apollyon

SCP-3859-Digital contagion

SCP-3868-Uncontainable, only affects New Zealand

SCP-3870-Results inconclusive

SCP-3875-Reclassifed as Euclid, infohazard

SCP-3880-Uncontainable, memetic cognitohazard

SCP-3884-Uncontainable, distorts reality

SCP-3888-Results inconclusive

SCP-3889-Threat level decreased to Orange

SCP-3890-Uncontainable, extradimensional anomaly

SCP-3891-Coral atoll too big to contain

SCP-3906-Reclassified as Euclid, threat level increased to Red

SCP-3909-Threat level increased to Red

SCP-3914-Reclassified as Explained

SCP-3916-Escaped containment prior to the incident

SCP-3918-Uncontainable, reality warper

SCP-3919-Memetic hazard

SCP-3921-Stone murals too big to contain

SCP-3925-Uncontainable, anomalous phenomena

SCP-3926-Uncontainable, manifests whenever

SCP-3928-Uncontainable

SCP-3932-Memetic hazard, threat level increased to Black

SCP-3943-Imbedded in a building in Oklahoma

SCP-3951-Currently in the Arctic circle

SCP-3953-Results inconclusive

SCP-396-Threat level increased to Green

SCP-3966-Contagion, prion that kills people in their sleep

SCP-3968-Still in the process of being contained

SCP-3974-Contagion

SCP-3975-Reclassified as Explained, it's an anomalous viral marketing campaign by Nabisco to eat Oreos™

SCP-3980-Results inconclusive

SCP-3984-Only way to contain 3984 is to die/suicide before the anti-death fully manifests

SCP-3989-Uncontainable, space-time anomaly

SCP-3994-Contained as of the incident

SCP-3997-Uncontainable

SCP-3999-J-Neutralized along with SCP-3999

SCP-:3-J-Memetic hazard

SCP-4002-Results inconclusive

SCP-4007-Neutralized upon relocation to Japan and hearing from a direct "order" from a descendent of Emperor Showa Hirohito, officially declaring the end of WWII…again

SCP-4010-Uncontainable

SCP-4011-Contained on Mars

SCP-4024-Cointained within the Gobi Desert

SCP-4029-Offices are also too big to be contained

SCP-4036-Reclassified as Explained; It's a small Polynesian micronation

SCP-4038-Contagion

SCP-4039-Uncontainable

SCP-4040-Sinkhole can't be moved

SCP-4041-Uncontainable, anomalous phenomena that only affects birds

SCP-4042-Currently uncontained

SCP-4045-Threat level increased to Red

SCP-4046-Still in containment as of the incident

SCP-4048-Uncontainable, can only suppress the Delta events it causes

SCP-4049-Uncontainable, extradimensional anomaly

SCP-404-J-Reclassified as Safe, and stupid

SCP-405-Reclassified as Euclid

SCP-4051-Reclassified as Euclid, threat level increased to Orange

SCP-4055-J-Infohazard

SCP-4063-Contained during the incident

SCP-4067-Contained in Western and Central Europe

SCP-4072-Memetic hazard

SCP-4075-Reclassified as Euclid

SCP-4077-Results inconclusive

SCP-4081-Currently contained

SCP-409-Crystal can't move

SCP-4093-Reclassifed as Explained

SCP-4094-Too small to break down a steel door

SCP-4098-Uncontainable, dimensional anomaly

SCP-4105-Contained in a river in Ontario, Canada

SCP-4114-Uncontainable

SCP-4129-Uncontainable, can teleport

SCP-4130-Reclassification pending…

SCP-4135-Threat level increased to Yellow

SCP-4138-Uncontainable, cosmological inevitability

SCP-414-Uncontainable

SCP-4142-Uncontainable, celestial anomaly

SCP-4144-Cognitohazard

SCP-4150-Cognitohazard

SCP-4157-Uncontainable, manifests wherever

SCP-4167-Too small to destroy a steel door

SCP-4170-Uncontainable, celestial anomaly

SCP-4174-Uncontainabe, celestial anomaly

SCP-4177-Uncontainable, manifests in urban environments

SCP-4199-Reclassifed as Euclid

SCP-4201-Threat level increased to Delicious (Red)

SCP-4213-Cognitohazard, only a threat to frozen dairy treats

SCP-4214-Contained at site 103

SCP-4217-German battleship too big to contain

SCP-4222-Threat level increased to Black due to possibly causing global economic collapse

SCP-4227-Giant lake pit too big to contain

SCP-4241-Contagious cognitohazard

SCP-4244-Uncontainable, affects music venues

SCP-4255-Reclassified as Safe; It's the Santa Claus that SCP-239 created

SCP-4262-Location unknown

SCP-4266-Earth is too big to be contained

SCP-4283-Contained within Lake Ouachita in Hot Springs, Arkansas

SCP-4293-Results inconclusive

SCP-4304-Uncontainable

SCP-4315-Uncontainable, dimensional anomaly

SCP-4321-Uncontainable, is a mass of clouds

SCP-4323-Known instances Neutralized

SCP-4330-Uncontainable, anomalous phenomenon

SCP-4333-Results inconclusive

SCP-4335-Is contained within Minecraft, also apparently created the Endermen

SCP-4343-Uncontainable

SCP-4345-Currently uncontained

SCP-435-Meteorite can't move

SCP-4369-Contained in Alberta, Canada

SCP-4399-Uncontainable, manifests near bodies of water

SCP-4404-Memetic hazard

SCP-4414-Cognitohazard made by 4Chan, threat level increased to Black

SCP-4424-Uncontainable

SCP-4427-Uncontainable, anomalous phenomena

SCP-4440-Geoglyph too big to contain

SCP-4450-Uncontainable, manifests whenever

SCP-4454-Uncontainable, still in space; Jack Bright's idea to launch SCP-4454 into SCP-2399 to Neutralize both was swiftly denied by the O5 Council

SCP-4455-Reclassifed to Apollyon for destroying the laws of causality within metanarratives

SCP-4463-Too big to contain

SCP-4471-Reclassified as Explained, threat level increased to Red

SCP-4477-Still comatose; Requests to introduce him to SCP-343 denied by the O5 Council, Jack

SCP-4480-Reclassified as Euclid

SCP-4490-Uncontainable

SCP-4504-Results inconclusive

SCP-4512-Uncontainable

SCP-4520-Uncontainable, got two natural 20's (during the same roll) and is now classified as an Apollyon level threat

SCP-4532-Uncontainable

SCP-4550-Cognitohazard

SCP-4560-Memetic hazard

SCP-4591-Reclassified as Apollyon due to causing an XK or ZK Class scenario

SCP-4600-Cognitohazard

SCP-4615-Uncontainable, extradimensional anomaly

SCP-4627-Uncontainable, spatial anomaly

SCP-4640-Reclassified as Euclid, threat level increased to Orange

SCP-4656-Infohazard

SCP-4666-Currently uncontained

SCP-4669-Cognitohazard

SCP-469-Feather can't move

SCP-4694-Uncontainable, paradimensional anomaly

SCP-4750-Threat level increased to Orange

SCP-4776-Uncontainable, still in space

SCP-4782-Reality warper

SCP-4785-Uncontainable

SCP-4798-Threat level decreased to Yellow

SCP-4799-Currently uncontained

SCP-4800-Uncontainable

SCP-4801-Uncontinable, celestial anomaly

SCP-4804-SCP-001, but with oranges

SCP-4806-Uncontainable

SCP-4821-Uncontainable, universal reality warper

SCP-4833-Highly dangerous group of reality warpers, MTF Omega-12 (Achilles Heels) dispatched to combat them

SCP-4844-Reality warper

SCP-4848-Memetic hazard

SCP-4850-Contained within Lake Baikal

SCP-4856-Contained within site 54

SCP-4898-Extradimensional spatial anomaly

SCP-4899-Uncontainable, celestial anomaly

SCP-4910-Can't break down a steel door

SCP-4918-Contained in Britain and Finland, 4918-2's location is unknown

SCP-4922-Contained in site 59

SCP-4923-Reclassifed to **[DATA REDACTED]**

SCP-4936-After further experimentation was conducted on SCP-4936's anomalous properties, it has been reclassified as Safe class, threat level Blue entity

SCP-4947-Contained in Finland

SCP-4985-Cognitohazard

SCP-4988-So that's the Indian guy wanting to fix my computer

SCP-4995-Contagion

SCP-4997-Too big to contain

SCP-4998-Uncontainable, manifests wherever

SCP-4999-Reclassifed as Safe

SCP-500-J-Neutralized, much to O5-8's delight

SCP-505-Fountain pen can't move

SCP-510-Contagion

SCP-515-Threat level increased to Black due to celestial manipulation

SCP-5308-J-Reclassifed as Euclid

SCP-532-Contagion

SCP-5417-J-Reclassifed to Safe

SCP-571-Memetic hazard

SCP-575-All known instances contained

SCP-579-**[DATA EXPUNGED]**

SCP-579-J-Contains SCP-579, with varying degrees of success

SCP-582-Memetic hazard

SCP-589-Still in containment, permission to use it to track SCP-1048 has been denied by the O5 Council

SCP-5972-J-Neutralized by researcher **[DATA REDACTED]**

SCP-609-Still contained in Site 32's locker

SCP-610-Contagion

SCP-616-Boeing plane too big to be contained

SCP-631-Too small to break a steel door

SCP-633-Contained within a computer, using it to Neutralize SCP-079 has been denied by the O5 Council

SCP-638-Is a severe cognitohazard toward any female; 187 could not have been near 638's cell

SCP-640-Electromagnetic contagion?

SCP-649-2568-J-Still in containment

SCP-659-Can't break down a steel door

SCP-666½-J-Reclassified as Safe

SCP-667-Too big to contain

SCP-673-Still in containment

SCP-679-Contagion

SCP-682-Ha, ha, ha, ha…NO

SCP-682-J-Just as powerful as the original 682, so…NO

SCP-689-Reclassifed to Euclid, threat level increased to Red

SCP-718-All 86 instances contained during the incident

SCP-722-Uncontainable, get Thor to Neutralize it

SCP-727-J-Reclassified as Explained; It's the sun

SCP-732-Reclassified as Safe (albeit very annoying)

SCP-734-Still in containment

SCP-736-Uncontainable, celestial anomaly

SCP-738-Unable to move

SCP-7394-J-Still in containment

SCP-742-Contagion

SCP-743-Currently disassembled

SCP-752-Underground cave too big to contain

SCP-755-Currently uncontained

SCP-770-Radioactive mold can't move

SCP-771-Uncontainable

SCP-775-Contained; Most instances Neutralized with bleach

SCP-777-J-Reclassified as Explained; It's someone's shitty OC of Sephiroth, he also turned the SCP logo gay

SCP-783-Contained in Temby, England

SCP-785-Anomalous building too big to contain, also it replicates itself

SCP-804-Weird globe still contained in the Alaskan wilderness

SCP-808-J-Reclassifed as Safe

SCP-813-Contained in site 117

SCP-835-Contagion…kind of

SCP-836-Reclassified as Euclid, threat level increased to Red

SCP-858-Uncontainable, is a cloud

SCP-861-Still in containment

SCP-870-Whereabouts unknown

SCP-871-Reclassifed as Apollyon

SCP-877-Threat level increased to Orange

SCP-9000.01-J-Pending Neutralization by the O5 Council

SCP-900-J-Reclassified to Apollyon due to possibly causing an XK-Class scenario

SCP-902-Cognitohazard

SCP-938-Electricity can't destroy a steel door

_**SCP-939-Can tear through steel walls, can be taken down with suppressive gunfire, highly dangerous Keter class entity…but 939's cell is different than the others, and I'm sure 187 would be able to hear its mimicry**_

SCP-940-Contagion

SCP-947-Memetic hazard

SCP-952-Memetic hazard

SCP-953-Threat level increased to Red

SCP-957-Reclassifed as Explained; It's that Russian Sleep Experiment creepypasta

SCP-968-is contained within its transport bowl

SCP-990-Reclassified as Euclid

SCP-999-J-Reclassified as Euclid; Uncontainable, has teleportation powers

SCP-Big egg-Memetic hazard

SCP-HR009-J-Digital infohazard

SCP-O5-J-Reclassied as Euclid

SCP-SCP-J-Threat level increased to Red

SCP-TTKU-J (which is a thing that kills you)-Reclassified as Euclid, threat level increased to Orange

SCP-WTF-J-Infohazard

SPC-1764-Uncontainable, spatial temporal anomaly


End file.
